


Janine at the Hospital

by curlyfuchuck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyfuchuck/pseuds/curlyfuchuck





	Janine at the Hospital

**Janine at the hospital**

Can we please stop treating Janine’s behaviour at the hospital as if it was ok?

  


From the top

Janine is supposed to be in a relationship with Sherlock, after all she’s spending her nights there (when he isn’t), she’s already re-arranged the kitchen at 221B, that’s pretty proprietary given the circumstances but

  * It’s only been a month since the wedding and they didn’t get together at the wedding, (she went off with the guy Sherlock deduced for her), plus she already told us she knew what type of man Sherlock was and that he was going to be useful to her.


  * Janine hasn’t told Mary, this is a big deal, she’s friendly enough with Mary to be chief bridesmaid at her wedding but she hasn’t called or texted to gloat that she’s got off with Sherlock? (how likely is that?)


  * They haven’t done the deed and Sherlock hasn’t even been kissed often enough to be comfortable with the intimacy of it (so, no tongues either if his discomfort level with a peck on the lips is anything to go by).



then think about this -

Janine appears out of Sherlock’s bedroom in (apparently) nothing but a shirt just in time to meet John.

  * How many people here’s first (and more normal) reaction on hearing someone in the flat who obviously isn’t Sherlock would be to get dressed (even if you were going to stay hidden in the bedroom)?


  * In 221B, before the point where Janine comes out to meet John, there have been Lestrade, Anderson, Anderson’s crew, Mycroft, Sherlock and John all moving stuff about, arguing and talking.



  


  


It’s difficult to believe that she wouldn’t have heard any of that.

  


  * The easiest thing in the world would have been to sling on some clothes and then go into the bathroom through the door from the bedroom and then come out of the bathroom.


  * She could hear Sherlock get rid of everyone else before he went into the bathroom whilst still speaking to John (because we could hear them in the bathroom later).


  * She doesn’t even peep her head round the door to see if anyone is there first, she just comes straight out in the shirt.


  * if Sherlock had not wanted that moment to happen he would have been able to just open the bedroom door and take Janine into the bathroom with him from the bedroom.



The likelyhood of it being coincidence that Janine would just happen to come out at that particular point wearing just a shirt is pretty small when you think about it (and you know what Mycroft says about coincidence), it was targeted at John and only John.

She knew John was there, she knew Sherlock was in the bathroom. (If we’re going for the heavy grade version of the conspiracy theory it’s possible he opened the other door into his bedroom and gave her the nod).

then there’s this to consider -

  


Janine has lots of relationship experience and is very far from stupid, she’s the PA of one of the most ruthless and unscrupulously manipulative businessmen in the country, she’s not an angel.

  


This is clearly not a ‘normal’ relationship, and there are quite a few other possibilities why she might have agreed to it.

  * Perhaps she agreed to help Sherlock either to try to be with a woman or to ‘move on’, (which would explain some things, including the obvious show for John).


  * Perhaps she had learnt about the famously untouchable Sherlock Holmes from Mary and thought it was worth a try for the kudos (which explains why she had a press strategy ready and didn’t mind being outed to John).


  * She was under Magnussen’s thumb and wanted Sherlock’s help,(we know she worked for CAM, but would that be enough for her to let him ‘flick’ her repeatedly, no job is worth that so there must have been more).


  * She was under Magnussen’s thumb and setting Sherlock up to be caught breaking into his office was her ticket out of there (Sherlock dying would not have been in Magnussen’s interests but Sherlock compromised certainly would), double whammy if it increased the pressure on Mary (and through her, John). That would explain why she later felt so free to sell Magnussen out, when earlier she had had to allow him to flick her eye and still continue to work for him and it could explain Magnussen’s reference to her at Appledore.


  * Heavy conspiracy again, she’s Moriarty’s sister, keeping an eye on Sherlock.(and she knew Mary or got to know her especially to get close to John/Sherlock - depending on whether you think Mary is or was working for Moriarty), her comment at the hospital about ongoing revenge makes more sense then, as does the fact that she is the one who provided the information that led to Mary and Sherlock ending up in Magnussen’s office together and who let him (them) in.



and please, even given the vanishingly small possibility that she is actually completely smitten with Sherlock, can we stop treating her behaviour at the hospital as acceptable.

She’s upset but not tearful, she’s pissed not heartbroken, she says, ‘we could have been friends’ (who says that to someone they’re madly in love with?), neither of them was heavily invested. She has gained greatly financially and she is out from under Magnussen’s thumb.

She tells Sherlock what she thinks of him and he returns the favour and they agree they’re ok. (she’s still not happy that he lied, but how likely is it that he would tell her everything when he even keeps John in the dark).

but she threatens him with ongoing revenge and turns his morphine pump right down.

  


How can people think this is justified?

on a pragmatic level if he has upset her by lying to her, look at the lies she’s told about him (7 times a night in the hat? ) and the damage that’s likely to do to his professional reputation.

but he’s just had major surgery to repair what mind palace Molly calls ’ a hole ripped right through you’ and Janine turns off his morphine, that’s not ok for someone who is in that condition, they don’t just control pain because it hurts, they control it because your body reacts to it in ways that increase the stress on your heart etc.

The body’s reaction to unrelieved pain includes:

  * Increased heart rate and blood pressure


  * Changes to blood gases, namely reduced oxygen and increased carbon dioxide


  * Higher levels of stress hormones including cortisol and adrenaline



If Janine had punched him it wouldn’t have been ok, how much more painful and potentially dangerous was what she did?

We see pain, we see all his muscles spasm,

what Janine did wasn’t just a cute prank, you can absolutely add her to the list of people who have assaulted Sherlock whilst he was in a weakened condition in the hospital.


End file.
